


Shrekyeol, a Great Love Story

by https_MINGHA0



Series: Shrekyeol, a Great Love Story [1]
Category: EXO, EXO-L, Shrekyeol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_MINGHA0/pseuds/https_MINGHA0
Summary: Chanyeol, an 18 year old man fresh from graduating high school works at a local cafe in Seoul, South Korea. One day while cleaning up the place before closing, a tall, handsome ogre walked in. This, is where it all started.
Relationships: Shreck/Chanyeol
Series: Shrekyeol, a Great Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999870
Kudos: 2





	Shrekyeol, a Great Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> be prepared, grab ur holy water, and hop in to this majestical ride. :3

It was a late Saturday night, 10:24 to be exact, and Chanyeol, a new college student, was cleaning up the cafe. As soon as Chanyeol had finished cleaning everything, a tall, handsome ogre walked in. “Excuse me sir, but I was just about to lock up the doors.” The ogre looked at Chanyeol and gently smiled before speaking.  
“Ah, I’m sorry. Do you know any other cafes that may be open right now?” The ogre looked at Chanyeol with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. Chanyeol nodded his head and looked through the door.  
“There’s a Starbucks down the street here. I can take you to there if you want.” The ogre nodded and Chanyeol lead him there. “I’m Chanyeol by the way.” Chanyeol smiled a toothy grin. The ogre looked at him and also smiled before speaking.  
”I’m Shrek. Thank you for taking me here.” Before Chanyeol could say anything, Shrek put a piece of paper in Chanyeol’s hand and walked into the Starbucks. Chanyeol looked down at the paper and soon realized it was Shrek’s number. Chanyeol smiled to himself and walked off into the starry night.   
Chanyeol eventually made it home and put Shrek’s number into his phone. _Should I call him? Or would that be weird? Should I wait a few days?_ Chanyeol put his phone on the charger and washed up before heading to bed.   
Chanyeol woke up to his screeching alarm on his phone. He got out of bed and dressed up before yeeting himself out of the door and into the cafe.   
When Chanyeol walked in, he saw Shrek. Shrek quickly walked up to him and asked “Why didn’t you text me last night? Did you loose my number?” Chanyeol just shook his head and replied.  
“Ah, no sorry. I didn’t know if you were busy or not. I need to clock in and start working but I’ll text you later.” Chanyeol walked away and started his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> hrbejjajdbekald tysm for reading !! ilysm !! uhm lets be moots on twt uwu !! @https_MINGHA0


End file.
